


【AWM】队长喝醉了（于炀篇）

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: 祁醉生日，于炀醉酒主动献身，网袜皮裤play为了让于炀穿网袜我已经不择手段了，开心就好，不要深究OOC是必然的





	【AWM】队长喝醉了（于炀篇）

**Author's Note:**

> ooc警告！！！！！！！！！！！！！

【主动献身，丝袜play，生日礼物】  
于炀和祁醉难得出门约会，说是约会其实就是单纯的购物。于炀的手机昨天掉马桶里了，捞出来就直接死机了，祁醉想着于炀天天不分白天黑夜的训练已经好久没出过基地了，就想借着买手机的由头把于炀拉出基地呼吸一下外边的空气。  
两个大男人逛街，说白了就是极具目的性的买东西，二人直奔手机柜台，从进店到付款出店五分钟解决所有问题。  
买完手机祁醉一看时间，这才离开基地一个小时？  
只有一个小时的约会祁醉十分不满意，就要拽着于炀去唱歌。原本对于唱歌这件事于炀是没什么兴趣的，战队去唱歌于炀是万年观众从来不拿麦的那个，但是祁醉唱歌很好听，于炀非常喜欢听。祁醉想的是想唱歌调戏于炀顺便在昏暗的环境里干点什么儿童不宜的事，毕竟基地里已经没什么新鲜的场所了。  
就近去了一家会所，要了个小包间，祁醉进了包房就把于炀按在了门上，在于炀耳边流氓地说：“于队，现在就我们俩了，还不乖乖束手就擒，让我为所欲为？”  
在一起这么长时间祁醉对于于炀的影响力依然强大，于炀靠在门上，不敢抬头看祁醉，脸羞得通红，轻轻点头嗯了一声。  
祁醉看于炀的反应乐开了花，毫不犹豫吻住了于炀的唇，并没有吻得很久，一吻过后，祁醉看着红着脸配合自己的于炀，准备慢慢享用。  
拉着于炀的手坐到了沙发上，刚准备点歌，就有人敲门，二人都纳闷的时候，推门进来了一个穿着黑丝超短裙的妹子。  
妹子进了房间，礼貌的询问是否需要陪唱服务，眼里像是有一双撩人的手把于炀和祁醉摸了个遍。  
于炀见妹子肆无忌惮的用眼神勾引祁醉冷冷地回了一句：“不需要，我们自己唱。”  
祁醉轻笑，他的小狼狗呀，占有欲是真的强，别人看他一眼就这么凶。  
妹子看自己碰了个钉子有点不情愿地转身出去了。  
祁醉看着妹子离去的身影微微出神，心里想着他的小队长腿又直又长又细，如果要是也穿黑丝……祁醉想着嘴角泛起一丝笑容，准备什么时候套路于炀穿给他看。  
于炀见祁醉半天没去点歌，转头一看祁醉正嘴角带笑对着门发呆。心里一下就不大开心了，虽然知道祁醉是弯成蚊香的弯，但是爱美之心人皆有之，刚刚的妹子身材性感长得漂亮，腿更是好看……  
祁醉是喜欢黑丝长腿么？  
于炀心里纠结，不知道祁醉为什么看着妹子出神。  
是喜欢妹子？不会呀，祁醉铁是个弯的，他很清楚。  
那不是喜欢妹子就是喜欢长腿，于炀笃定。  
不得不说在这一会两个人莫名其妙的有了默契。祁醉在考虑怎么套路于炀穿黑丝，于炀在考虑自己要不要也穿一次黑丝给祁醉展示一下自己也有长腿，以此来明示祁醉不要看别人。  
祁醉回过神，转头看到于炀冷着脸，心里纳闷，点了几首于炀喜欢的歌，见于炀兴致不大高以为于炀是累了，熟不知于炀正在心里盘算着一个巨大的惊喜给他。  
祁醉一个人唱了一个多小时看于炀一直心事重重的样子就没实施什么KTV包房play带于炀去吃晚饭了。  
于炀心里一直盘算着怎么不羞耻的穿黑丝炫腿，再过一周就是祁醉生日了，于炀原本已经给祁醉买了一条lv的新款皮带做礼物，但想到卜那那在帮他挑礼物的时候说的话，“小队长啊，队长什么都不缺，你不如把自己包装一下送给他，绝对称心如意！”当时于炀还冷着脸瞪了卜那那一眼，现在想想卜那那的意见还是很靠谱的。  
于是于炀决定在祁醉生日当天把自己和皮带一起送给祁醉。  
祁醉对此一无所知，没想到自己开流氓脑洞的时候于炀会吃醋，吃饭的时候祁醉一边想着什么时候趁着赛后休息把电影院和ktv都尝试一遍，一边想着怎么才能让于炀减少加训。  
难得的约会就这样在各怀心思的思考中结束了。  
回到基地后于炀还是照常训练，但是偶尔会鬼鬼祟祟的取快递然后飞速的藏到房间里，祁醉见了知道于炀是在给自己准备生日礼物所以就乐见其成地装瞎等惊喜。

转眼就到了祁醉生日当天，由于再过一个月就要比赛了大家也不能太放松，所以下午还是照常训练。  
于炀心里想着黑丝的事，打训练赛的时候有点心不在焉，犯了两个低级错误，大家都感觉到了于炀紧张，只当是祁醉过生日影响到了于炀也都没说什么，只有祁醉特别好奇于炀究竟要送自己什么礼物，竟然能紧张成这样。  
晚饭的时候，祁醉是灌酒的主要目标，但大家都知道祁醉酒量不行，自然而然地就把目标转移到了现任队长于炀的身上。  
于炀想到晚饭后自己要做的事心里就既紧张又羞耻，完全不在状态，大脑跟放空了一样对敬酒的来者不拒，不知不觉就喝多了。  
于炀酒品很好，喝多了也不说话也不闹，只是喝酒喝得更凶更猛，大家都知道于炀酒量好，没人看出他喝多了，只有祁醉感觉到了于炀状态不对，跟众人提议早点散了。  
“不行啊，队长，寿星提议散场？这恐怕不合规矩吧。”卜那那不依不饶。  
祁醉坏笑着看着众人：“平时吃不饱就算了，生日还不让吃饱？你们是真把我当和尚了？”  
大家听了会心一笑，同情的看了一眼低着头的于炀。  
祁醉牵着走路都发飘的于炀上了三楼，心里想着喝醉的童养媳一定别有一番风情，却不知道于炀给他准备了一个更大的惊喜。  
快到祁醉宿舍的时候于炀拦住了祁醉，一句话不说拽着祁醉就进了自己的宿舍，不知道是不是喝了酒的缘故，耳朵都红了。  
祁醉一进宿舍就想化身为狼，于炀看着祁醉抱过来的身体轻轻推了一下，轻声说：“老公……等下……”  
祁醉一听这个称呼乐了，于炀喝酒属于形不醉，意醉。  
这在床上都羞于喊出来的称呼现在就叫上了，看来是真的醉了。  
于炀推开祁醉，就钻进了衣柜，抱着一个大包裹进了卫生间，晃晃脑袋仔仔细细地把门关好，祁醉坐在床尾把玩着装润滑剂的瓶子，饶有兴致地等着这个于炀悄迷迷忙活了一周的惊喜。  
于炀为了给祁醉这个惊喜可谓是煞费苦心，在各大女装大佬的直播间悄悄潜水一个礼拜，纠结万分之后在网上东拼西凑了一套羞耻度在他接受范围内的衣服。  
即使羞耻度不高，即使于炀现在喝醉了，在面对那双高跟鞋的时候于炀还是纠结万分，最后自己对自己摇了摇头到底是没能迈过心里那道坎把高跟鞋穿上。  
所以从厕所里出来的于炀脖子绑了红色蝴蝶结，穿着黑色渔网T恤，黑色皮热裤，黑色渔网袜……和祁醉之前给买的粉色兔子拖鞋。  
局促地站在厕所门口都没敢迈开步子走向祁醉，低着头犹豫了一下，又抬起头，红着脸看着祁醉轻声说：“老公，生日快乐……”  
祁醉看于炀从厕所出来的时候就愣住了，太性感了，虽然穿着拖鞋。听完于炀说的那句生日快乐，也不准备看什么脱衣舞的戏码了直接站起身一大步跨到于炀身前，抱着于炀抵到了墙上，在于炀颈边狠狠的啃了一口，声音哑哑地，听着就能感觉到压抑在下身的欲望，在于炀耳边说：“你今晚别想睡了。”  
然后就吻上了于炀微微张开的嘴唇，一只手摸索着要去解于炀的皮裤，于炀被吻得有点迷糊但是仍强撑着一丝清明，用手阻止了祁醉，嘴里模糊着：“等……”  
祁醉被于炀拒绝得有一点蒙，感觉这不是于炀平时会做的事，分开唇伸手抹去于炀唇边的银丝，有点恶狠狠地说：“于队，这波操作，给个解释。”  
到嘴的美食不给吃，必须的有个解释。  
于炀本来被吻的有点轻喘，看着祁醉充满欲望的眼神感觉自己给自己挖了个坑，不敢直视祁醉，小声说：“不…不用脱的…”说完手伸到下身，把裤裆的三角形拉链拉开，热裤成了开裆裤。  
祁醉惊喜地看着于炀，声音透着兴奋：“我现在要拆礼物了。”一边说一边把于炀脖子上的蝴蝶结解开，用红丝带把于炀的眼睛蒙住：“你究竟还有多少，是我不知道的，嗯？”  
于炀任由祁醉动作，抿着嘴唇，透过红色看着祁醉模糊的影子，心跳的飞快：“你是我老公么……你要我就都给你看，只给你看……”说着抱住祁醉的腰，手伸进祁醉的T恤，轻轻在背上画着圈圈。  
祁醉听着于炀带着醉意的话，心里满满的，在一起这么久于炀一直在给他惊喜，两个人在一起每天都是新的好像从来不会腻。  
喝醉的于炀虽然依然害羞但是处处透着一股子带着冲劲的主动，后背的手指撩得祁醉心砰砰跳，就像是导火索一般，点燃了全部的欲望。  
祁醉狠狠的吻住挂在他脖子上嘴唇微张的于炀，舌头在于炀口中攻城略地，双手在于炀上身胡乱的抚摸着，隔着渔网的触感让祁醉更加兴奋，双手微微用力直接把T恤撕开露出胸膛。  
祁醉一只手把玩着于炀的乳头，感受着那粒红色充血变硬，一只手摸索到于炀跨间，隔着丝袜蹂躏着于炀的性器和卵袋。  
于炀竟然没穿内裤，祁醉更加兴奋了，祁醉离开已经被他吻的充血的唇，轻声说：“小哥哥，这么浪么，以前我怎么没发现？嗯？”  
于炀看着因为兴奋得面色发红的祁醉，感觉这个生日礼物太值了：“我这样…你喜欢吗？”  
“太特么喜欢了！”祁醉说完直接向下咬住了于炀另一边乳头，一边啃咬一边双手用力撕开了于炀跨间的丝袜，一手弄开润滑剂，对着于炀的小穴插了进去。  
微凉的液体突然涌入小穴让于炀身体一颤，“哈啊……”于炀嘴唇微张不自觉地呻吟出声。  
祁醉扔掉润滑剂，直接伸进去两根手指湿滑紧致的内壁紧紧包裹着修长的手指，欲拒还迎的样子。  
祁醉不等于炀反应就对着敏感点就戳过去，另一只手在于炀挺立的性器上撸动着，前后夹击的快感席卷全身，性器的顶端逐渐分泌出透明的液体。  
两种不一样的快感一起袭向于炀，渐渐地于炀身体发软口中不断泄出羞耻的呻吟声：“哈啊……嗯…啊……”酒醉的于炀比平时更放得开，不压抑自己的呻吟，少年染了情欲的嗓音一声一声叫得祁醉心猿意马。  
前后两只手动作频率陡然加快，一下把于炀带到了欲望的顶端。  
“啊……哈啊…啊…快……嗯……啊！”  
积攒许久的快感一下迸发出来，于炀颤抖着身体大声叫着射了出来。  
高潮过后的于炀靠着墙喘气，眼中泛着泪光，沉浸在高潮的余韵中久久不能回神，祁醉早就被于炀勾得没了耐性没有犹豫抬起于炀的一条腿，一手把着早已坚硬如铁的性器一入到底。  
“啊…老公……嗯……疼……”于炀一下被巨物贯穿，即使小穴被扩张了许久但还是未能适应，颤抖着抱住了祁醉，喊了一声痛，但是没有任何拒绝的动作，软软挂在祁醉的身上，任由祁醉动作。  
“是你勾得火，我今天可能忍不住了。”祁醉声音沙哑眼神幽暗，体内的欲望不断叫嚣着。  
祁醉稍微缓了一下，紧致的内壁因为喝了酒的缘故比以往温度更高，包裹着性器，刚刚高潮过的内壁微微有些痉挛，一下一下轻轻抽搐着，让祁醉的性器处在一个极度舒服的环境，快感瞬间从小腹袭向大脑。  
祁醉之前从未让于炀疼过，今天兴奋过度有点急了，但箭在弦上不得不发，最好的方法就是摩擦敏感点让于炀舒服起来，疼痛才能慢慢消解。  
祁醉说完就自下而上地一下接一下对着于炀的敏感点顶动。那一瞬间的疼痛很快被快感盖过，高潮过后的身体原本就敏感，祁醉带着目的性有节奏的运动更让于炀意乱神迷。  
“啊……嗯……老…老公……啊……舒…舒服……”  
于炀被顶得理智尽失，一时间房间里只剩下于炀的呻吟声和交合处的水泽声。  
于炀被祁醉定在墙上，一只脚勉强点地，一会就站不住了，抱着祁醉的脖子求饶：“唔…嗯…不行……啊……不…不行…站不住……啊！”话还没说完，祁醉突然加快频率，于炀被刺激得仰起头，颤抖着再一次达到了欲望的顶端。  
高潮两次的于炀整个人都软了，挂在祁醉身上，眼睛上的红丝带已经掉到了脖子上，高潮带来的生理性泪水流满了于炀潮红的脸，看起来就像是被草哭了，更能勾起祁醉的欲望了。  
祁醉从于炀身体里退出来，一次没射过的巨物依然坚挺狰狞。  
祁醉把于炀从自己脖子上接下来，抱了起来放到床上，原本想温存一下的，但看到于炀满脸潮红挂着泪水，眼睛微微失神，身上的衣服都被他撕烂，双腿分开不能并拢的样子充满了一种凌虐的美感，根本不想做人。  
祁醉原本就一件衣服都没脱，只拉开了裤门，把自己卡在于炀双腿间，把被于炀揉皱的T恤直接扯掉，来不及脱裤子把于炀双腿抗到肩上，再一次闯入温热紧致的小穴。  
于炀未能反应过来，被突然闯入的巨物刺激得一下抓住床单，上身骤然挺起，张开嘴却叫不出声音，只能大口喘着气。  
“小哥哥，老公艹得你舒服吗？”祁醉一边动胯一边问。  
“啊……老…老公…艹得……嗯……舒…舒服……啊…慢……唔……”  
祁醉被于炀叫得欲火焚身，根本没办法减速，活动的幅度越来越大，每一次都完全抽出，再顶到最深处，一下接一下的蹂躏着于炀的小穴。  
这一晚于炀被祁醉翻过来掉过去的不知道艹了多久，于炀跪趴在床上只能勉强撅着屁股，祁醉双手扣住于炀的腰依旧高频率的在小穴肆虐着。  
于炀被顶的神智不清，嘴里模模糊糊的哭着求饶：“不…啊…不…要了…射…嗯…射不…出来……嗯……”  
“唔……老…老公……放…放过……我吧……”  
“真…真的……不要……不……啊……”

祁醉不听于炀求饶，一直做到两个人都射不出来，还不肯从于炀的小穴中出来，性事结束的时候于炀早就失去了意识，祁醉也累得不行，趴在于炀身上微微喘气，结果就这样抱着睡到了第二天下午。  
祁醉睡醒的时候于炀还没醒，祁醉轻轻动了一下发现自己还在于炀身体里，难得的有些脸红，摸了摸鼻子，轻笑了一下慢慢从于炀小穴里退出来。于炀轻轻动了一下并没有醒，嘴里还模糊地说着不要了。被蹂躏了一夜的小穴突然失去了填充还合不上，穴口随着呼吸一张一合的，吐出一些液体沾在黑色网袜上显得尤其淫糜，身上的衣服全破了，胸前和脖子上是祁醉留下的各种痕迹。祁醉怜惜得不行，轻轻吻了于炀的额头，然后抱着睡死的于炀去浴室清洗。  
宿醉再加上一晚纵欲，于炀始终睡的香甜，祁醉把于炀清理好，又换上了干净的内裤于炀都没有醒。  
祁醉把已经撕坏的衣服连带那双没穿过的高跟鞋一起收好，顺便给这些东西拍了一张及其隐晦的照片发了微博。  
Drunk ：最完美的生日@Youth ［图片］  
祁醉满意地看着有些粉丝已经从哪张隐晦的照片里寻得各种蛛丝马迹，猜到了生日礼物。关上手机抱着于炀继续睡回笼觉。  
【哇槽！不会是丝袜play吧！】  
【老畜牲！你这两年都教了youth什么啊！】  
【你个老狗逼！还我纯洁可爱的帝国狼犬啊啊啊！】  
【完了，我炀神已经被老畜牲带坏了……】  
【炀神！你清醒一点啊！不能这么惯着老畜牲啊！】  
HOG基地老凯，卜那那看着祁醉微博下的评论，不约而同地摇头：“唉，可怜的于队啊……”  
祁醉的生日过得很完美，但是生日过后，酒醒的于炀看着炸了的微博，揉着酸软的腰，默默抿了嘴唇一句话没说。  
虽说是主动献身，但是祁醉所求无度让他直接两天没下来床再加上微博事件火上浇油，于队很委婉的跟祁醉表示想好好训练，希望替补今后谁在自己的房间比赛以后再一起睡。  
hog 前队长就这样开始了他的禁欲生活。  
老凯和卜那那默默看笑话，太开心果然是会乐极生悲的。


End file.
